The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kniphofia plant, botanically known as Kniphofia uvaria and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Elvira’.
The new Kniphofia plant originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Kniphofia uvaria, not patented, as the female, or seed parent and an unknown selection of Kniphofia uvaria as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kniphofia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1997 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Berkshire, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kniphofia plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Berkshire, United Kingdom has shown that the unique features of this new Kniphofia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.